Before Alice
by BoredumKilledTheBeast
Summary: Bella was Jasper's first love.But the day he joined the army she walked out on him.Revisit the happiest part of Jaspers life,as he decides he misses Bella.A Jasper one shot
1. Chapter 1

**Bella is a vampire when she moves to forks!**

"Jasper,come on baby,we need to go register for our grade are you going to act like your in?"Alice aked hyper as always.

"This year I am going into the same grade as you and Edward."I knew Alice had been cheating on me,but the truth of it was I just didn't care anymore.I remember the days before days I had spent with the girl I loved for who she was instead of what she gave days with Bella,the days with the baby that was to be born.I had given all of that up so easily just to go into the war.

_"Daddy!"Bella called as she saw already knew that we were heading down to the lake today so we could hang out._

_"Yes Bells?"Charlie called from upstairs._

_"I am going to go hang out with Jasper."Normally unmarried girls were not supposed to hang out with boys,but her parents just did not care._

_Bella walked all the way to the lake,without tripping was the day I was going to propose to the love of my life,and boy was I nervous as hell!_

_"So whats the surprise?"She asked as we sat down on the rock._

_"Well no need to be so damn pushy 'darlin."I said with a smile._

_"Oh is so important you wanted me to walk all the way down here just to tell me,instead of just coming and sitting down in my living room?"She asked as she lightly pushed me._

_"Well."I said as I got down on one knee."Isabella Marie Swan,I was wondering if you would marry me?"I asked as her eyes became as big as baseballs,and her face became the redest it had ever been._

_"Yes!"She shouted as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck.I knew that I was probably smiling like an idiot,but the prettiest girl in Texas had just agreed to marry me._

_After months of preparing,the wedding finally came._

_The day I decided to join the war was the biggest mistake of my life._

_"Bella!"I called as I cam in the door of our house.I had just got back from registering for the war._

_"Jasper!Thank god you're home!I have the best news!"She screamed as she ran down the stairs._

_"Me first Bella.."she nodded for me to continue.I figured her news consisted of getting a new dress."I joined the army."_

_"Oh."was all she said as her face fell._

_"Bella,'darlin,whats wrong?"I asked truly concerned._

_"Your going to make me a widow mother."she whispedred mother so softly I hadn't known if I caught it right._

_"What was that?"I asked hoping I hadn't heard right._

_"I said you're going to make me a window mother!"this time she screamed as she ran out the door._

" on!"Alice whined as we pulled into the Forks High Parking was already over and it was the first day of school.

"I am coming Alice.I will see you at to your first class."I said as I began walking in the direction of my class.

As I opened the door,I saw...her._My Bella_.


	2. FINAL goodbye

**Guys I am extremly sorry to say that I won't be continuing my stories on fanfiction. I really did plan to keep writing on here, but I am tired of making stories using the same old boring characters. If you are interested in continuing one of my stories on your own then let me know and I will check out some of your work. If you are a reader of my fictionpress account then I will be continuing that because they are my characters and my story that I am working with for those of you who want to check it out then my pen name is BoredumKillsTheBeast. For those of you who want to write me to fuss me out or tell me you are glad that I am quiting, then my email is iaintthatgirl93245(at)yahoo(dot)com substitute the (at) with and the (dot) with . of course. Sorry guys, but my motivation and interest is seriously starting to lack in this :(. If you are one of the people who take over my stories then you can do whatever you want to it. Either email, PM, or review me and let me know which story you are interested in taking over, and the peice of writing you want me to check out (to help me decide)...If you want to continue one of my one-shots then let me know. The next update for this will only be to let you know who is taking over each story in case you want to continue reading it. Thanks guys for all your support while I was writing, and for all the awesome reviews I hope you do for whoever takes over my story like you did for me. Last thing I have to say is if you are one of the writers of my stories and you want me to read it I will, just let me know**

**~Christine**


	3. Story Takers

**1)Breaking The Crew Rules:**

PeruvianBella

HighOnYourPresence

**2)Living Life In Slow Motion:**

Anna Ivy Whitlock

HighOnYourPresence

**3)Live Laugh Love Music**

Crazy4jacksonrathbone

HighOnYourPresence

**4)Before Alice**

WolfGirlLove4ever

Softangelwings

HighOnYourPresence

**5)Escaping Hell**

HighOnYourPresence

**6)Forever**

HighOnYourPresence

**7)Live Laugh Love Music**

HighOnYourPresence

**8) Forks School Of Performing Arts**

HighOnYourPresence

**9) Love**

HighOnYourPresence

**10)OhHeFuckedUpNow**

HighOnYourPresence

**11)Rose's Reason**

HighOnYourPresence

This will be the absolute last thing I post, so trust me it is important.

Ok starting off I really want to thank crawfish4 (I hope I spelled it right) for being my best reviewer. Another person I want to thank is HighOnYourPresence for taking all the stories under twilight. HighOnYourPresence is one of my best-friends from when I lived in Texas and we still keep in touch. When I called her and told her that I was stopping this account she said that she would write some more for all the stories under twilight. I am not sure when exactly she will be posting (because these will be her first stories on here, but trust me she is a really good writer and has been writing longer than me) but I do know that she WILL be FOR SURE writing these stories, and changing them a whole lot, because as we all know every writer has their own style. When I say she will be changing them alot I mean the words will be different, she said she would keep the plot close to what I was doing (I have ran most of my ideas by her).

Also thanks to :

WolfGirlLove4ever

Softangelwings

Crazy4jacksonrathbone

Anna Ivy Whitlock

& Last but certainly not least

Peruvianbella

I apologize if I left your name off the list, or spelled your name wrong. I am extremely greatful to everyone who supported me, THANKS A MILLION!


End file.
